


if a night sky were full of shooting stars

by muggyweather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But mostly keith, Coran is mentioned - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Kissing, Laith, M/M, Mild Angst, On BOTH SIDES, Oneshot, Sharing a Bed, Shiro is also mentioned - Freeform, but thats okay, date, first fic, i think, i wrote this in two sittings and have no beta i just used grammarly and text to speech to proof read, keith pov, klance, like ever not just this fandom, meteor shower, my poor space babies, probably, suppose that's important, yknow because they're dating and they dont have parents to nag them what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggyweather/pseuds/muggyweather
Summary: Keith gets insecure and Lance cheers up his boyfriend with a midnight meteor shower. Y'know, because he's romantic and spontaneous like that.





	if a night sky were full of shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so if you didn't read the tags before getting here I'll just have you know that this is my first fanfiction, like, ever, so I apologize for any out of character parts and for the fact it's very short. The title is actually original, I come up with just snippets sometimes that are unrelated to everything, but this one was especially cute so I decided to make something of it. Feel free to offer constructive criticism, I have no idea what I'm doing. Enjoy!
> 
> -Muggy (used to be nova_eclipse for any 1 confused)

It was midnight and Keith was awake.

At least, it was certainly late at night, and the castle's regulation systems, which he'd found activated near midnight after a past bout of sleepless nights, were humming softly. 

But Keith was definitely awake. It was a bad time to be awake.

The warmth of Lance's body beside him, which he longed to lie back down and turn into as if it would ward off his dark thoughts, was comforting in an otherworldly way. It still didn't feel quite real, that the beautiful boy was snoring softly beside him. It'd been just over a month since they started dating, and, for the most part, he felt confident in their relationship. Lance was quirky and sweet and romantic, Keith found, when he didn't consider the two of them rivals, and Keith liked to think Lance was pretty damn enamored with him too. But if growing up an orphan in a cruel foster system taught him anything, it was that people that you trust will leave. His mom left before he could get any memories of her, his dad left at that young tender age where you can't grasp the _why_ , foster family after foster family each out the door. And just when he'd thought he'd found a constant in his life, Shiro had been swept out from under him when he needed him most.

So was it really so strange that Keith was up at an hour past midnight (the humming had just cut out, leaving behind an eerie quiet) fearing that this new, wonderful, beautiful boy was going to leave him, one way or another? At this point, it just seemed like that's how his life was meant to be. That's why he didn't use to take chances on forming bonds; he knew they'd be broken somehow. Either they'd be swept away by other forces (like killer purple space assholes), or death, or because he just wasn't... good enough.

Somewhere during this mental breakdown, Keith's eyes began to grow familiarly hot as tears welled in the corners of his eyes because _of course they did_. Cursing softly to himself, he tried to avoid sniffing (which failed because frankly, despite the volume, he didn't care to have snot dripping down his face) as he rubbed furiously at his eyes, wishing the tears would stop. But with the tears came more tear-inducing thoughts. _Lance is going to leave you, that's what they always do. Constance is not something you've been given, he's going to leave. Maybe it'll be by choice, like the foster families, he'll decide you aren't worth doting on and he'll take back everything that he said. Or he'll leave like Shiro had, against his will, at the mercy of the Galra._

The latter hurt worse. Keith could tell because he choked as his heart seemed to wrench in his chest, and the tears renewed with vigor.

Distracted by his own desperate crying (which was verging on the category of sobbing at this point), he was deaf to the rustling beside him that led to a slender hand, lightly calloused with a year of war, being laid upon his shoulder. "Keith? Are you okay?" His voice was drowsy but he was fighting to wake up.

Keith jumped violently, hissing as if he were in pain in probably the most pathetic way possible. He turned to Lance, gray eyes meeting a subtle blue, face highlighted by the light of Altean energy that glowed constantly regardless of the time. His features were blurred through the tears in his eyes to the point that his bountiful freckles were obscured above his prominent frown of concern. He just choked, _"Lance,"_ before pathetically leaning into the arms already opened for him. Abashedly sniffing into his shoulder, conscious of staining it, he wearily reached his arms around Lance to tighten his hold as his tears soaked his shirt.

"Hey, shh, it's okay love. I'm here. Everything is alright," Lance cooed into Keith's hair, rubbing comforting circles on his back. He kept murmuring and petting until Keith calmed down, which probably took half an hour at most. Keith felt Lance pull himself back and found himself staring again into his eyes that glimmered with concern. Keith flushed, a strange bout of shame overcoming him. 

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Lance's inquiries were softly voiced, his hands moving to cup his face. To give him credit, his hands were mostly callous free, given the range of self-care he went through. They felt soft and pleasantly cool against Keith's cheeks. Keith murmured a quiet "No," not wanting to disturb the hands whose thumbs were now carefully caressing his cheeks. He tried to not obviously lean into the touch.

Voice quiet, Lance tilted his head forward until their foreheads leaned against each other. "Can you tell me why you're crying, then?"

Lance deserved to know, Keith knew that. It'd be unfair to his boyfriend (that word, even after a month of dating was still so strange to him) to wake him up with all his crying, make him concerned as hell, and then not tell him _why_. Especially since it concerned him.

Keith found himself shrugging, eyes flickering to his lap, his resolve faltering as he mumbled, “You'll think it's stupid.”

Lance snorted. “I'd never think anything about you is stupid. Not even your mullet.” Keith remembered Lance confiding in him the first night of their relationship that really Lance just felt stupid about how much he wanted to touch the very mullet in question, which sent Keith into a rare bout of meaningless laughter that he wished would overcome him now. “Nothing about you is stupid. I wouldn't be here if I thought otherwise.”

Keith noticeably stiffened at Lance’s choice of words, and it was easy for the surprisingly observant boy to catch on. “Are you…” he trailed off, clearing his throat, “Are you afraid of me leaving you?”

_It's a miracle that you were the last to realize Pidge was a girl with how observant you are, _Keith thought to himself as he gave a slight nod.__

__Arms were wrapped tightly around him as Lance pulled him into a tight hug. “Oh, honey, I couldn't dream of leaving you. You're the best thing about this whole damn experience.” He snorted, adding, “Besides, aren't I supposed to be the insecure one?”_ _

__A haughty exhale slipped through Keith's lips as he leaned into the crook connecting Lance's neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent and feeling warm for the first time since he woke up. “Who says we can't be insecure together? Birds flock together and all that shit, right?”_ _

__Lance was quiet for a moment. “I have an idea. Let me get up real quick,” he requested, removing a reluctant Keith from his side. Keith pouted and watched as Lance danced about the room, pulling on his robe over his nightshirt and boxers, sliding on his slippers. “C’mon,” he murmured to Keith, beckoning him towards the door. Sighing, Keith, already fully clothed of course, put on his own slippers (Lance insisted he at least sleep without those since he didn't want to get kicked with his boots on accident, and, “They're slip-on anyways, Keith, it's not the end of the world if you have to spare two seconds to put ‘em on.”) and followed Lance out into the dark corridor._ _

__It seemed like they were wandering aimlessly through the dim halls of the castle, all except for the fact Lance, leading him by the hand, walked with such a purposeful stride that Keith couldn't tell if it was legit or not. Lance’s had was cool in his as he dragged him along, and Keith kept glancing expectedly ahead of them as if it'd give him any clue as to what Lance had in mind._ _

__A few minutes passed and Lance’s pace slowed down, and he turned to seize both of Keith’s hands into his, pulling him forward as he walked backward. “And here… we… are.”_ _

__A few days ago the castle had landed on the planet Estrellus to make an alliance with their people (who, interestingly, had pale yellow skin that seemed to shimmer like stardust in every lighting. They were graceful and long-limbed and we're overall fascinating to observe). They had a myth that, due to the frequent meteor showers that streaked through their atmosphere, that they represented fallen ancestors, watching over their families and friends. And these meteor showers were fantastic to watch, since the distance between the planets surface and the range of their atmosphere where meteors burned was close enough it was as if they were permanently at a high elevation, like watching a shower from the mountains (he remembered going with his dad when they were younger, it was what sparked his interest in space. He didn't want to go _into_ space until Shiro, though)._ _

__Well, it seemed Lance had found an observatory of sorts within the castle. There were tall, wall enveloping windows, clear as if the glass wasn't even there, staring out over the planet and its twinkling night sky. When Keith looked around, there was a spot on the floor that was covered with a mass of pillows and blankets._ _

__Lance smiled sheepishly, his hands squeezing around Keith's. “I was gonna take you out here tomorrow-- well, technically, to _night_ , as a sort of date. And what's more romantic than cuddling as we watch the best freaking meteor shower we'll see in forever?” He seemed to fumble, smile turning uneasy. “This is okay, right?”_ _

__In favor of responding verbally, Keith smiled up at his sentimental boyfriend and leaned forward into his arms, gripping tightly. “This is perfect, Lance.” He pulled back and pecked him chastely on the lips. “Thank you.”_ _

__Lance's resolve strengthened, and he led Keith to the mass of bedwear. “Where did you even get this stuff,” Keith muttered half to himself as they settled down._ _

__“You'd be surprised at the number of doors I found exploring this place just led to linen closets,” Lance supplied, leaning into Keith graciously. “Obviously I washed everything, with Coran’s help, because it was all dusty and gross.” At this Lance’s face screwed up, as if he'd been discussing something far more disgusting than a bit of dust. “It was all worth it, though. There should be another bout of showers starting up soon, even if we're off schedule. Granted,” he added with a tilt of his head, eyes glancing off in thought, “The one later tonight was supposed to be one of their biggest, which is why I planned a date then, but I suppose a preview couldn't hurt, right?” The quirky smile aimed at Keith went right through his heart, and the only thought running through his head happened to be ‘I am so in love with you right now.’_ _

__He flushed to himself-- he hadn't before considered his feelings growing to that great a length. Instead of overthinking he pushed the thought aside, humming in agreement with Lance as he snuggled up against him, waiting in comfortable silence for the shower to start._ _

__They didn't have to wait long. Off in the distance, there was a faint glimmer; it grew, and multiplied, seeming to sparkle like a Disney movie as the glittering mass grew closer, flaring above the castle on the planet. In moments the sky above them was dazzling with the multitude of meteors, and the only sounds between the two Paladins were their gasps of amazement._ _

__After a few moments of hushed awe, Lance started talking again. “Back on Earth, when I was still a kid, my family went to see a meteor shower once.” His voice got that soft, fragile quality it always got when he talked about home. “It was nowhere near as spectacular as this one, of course, the meteors were a lot more spaced out and a bit harder to see. But I remember seeing a really big one, and my mom telling me to make a wish on it. The same way you'd wish on an eyelash, or dandelion fluff.” He paused to sigh at the memory, and Keith's chest swelled with affection like it always did when Lance talked about his family._ _

__Lance continued, voice growing into a new sort of soft. “In a night sky like this, I'd use all of these to wish for you to stay at my side for as long as possible. You're not the only one worried about getting left behind. It's not often that someone takes me seriously enough to stay.” Lance shifted, turning to look at Keith directly, huffing at himself. Keith looked into his eyes, seeing boundless sentiment within. “I guess, what I'm trying to say is, I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere. So, if you promise not to go anywhere, I promise too.”_ _

__There it was again, that rush of affection, only so much stronger. Tears, of happiness rather than grief, welled in his eyes, and he pulled Lance closer to kiss him softly. Pulling back, he pecked his nose, his cheeks, his chin. “I wouldn't dream of leaving, sharpshooter.” He paused, thinking. “How much of that was scripted?”_ _

__Lance laughed, letting their foreheads fall together. “I wouldn't say _scripted_ , necessarily, more like prompted.” At Keith's resounding snort he added with mock indignation, “It was too perfect of an idea for a romantic like me to pass up! Besides, it's my job to romance the quiznak out of you.”_ _

__“For once, I think you're using that word correctly.” Keith leaned back again, head falling onto one of Lance’s broad shoulders, looking back up at the shower. It had hardly lessened in intensity. “In my opinion, I'd wish a solar system of stars on you.”_ _

__The laugh he earned was sweet with affection. “Always a competition with you, huh, samurai?”_ _

__“Always, sharpshooter.”_ _

__Maybe he wasn't sure just how intense his feelings were for Lance at this point. But, he definitely knew that he was a keeper, sitting here and watching an otherworldly meteor shower with his warmth mingling with his own. If he didn't quite love him now… he knew he would._ _

__“Well,” intervened Lance after a few moments of silence, “I'd wish galaxies of stars on you.”_ _

__Their laughter rang into the night, the shower finally dwindling but their hearts together as strong as ever._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! Don't forget to leave a comment (especially if you have constructive criticism) and a kudos if you liked it! Maybe if I get a good amount of positive responses I'll write more fics...
> 
> Until then, farewell,
> 
> -Muggy
> 
> (Ps: you can find me on tumblr @theoreticaleclipse ;) )
> 
> (Now for a personal plea, I'd be honoured if you read it! :D )
> 
> ALSO, of you enjoyed reading this fic or any other of mine for more than just the characters, I'll tell you now I'm actually working towards writing my own original story! 
> 
> It's all about Guardian Angels and monsters called Nightmares, and features many lgbt characters (for instance, the main character is aro/ace, her friend is a gay man, etc). It features fantasy and action elements, and the main character (in my opinion) is lovably snarky and cynical.
> 
> Currently it's only on Wattpad (ik, ik, wattpad is mostly fanfic and the same romance plots over and over, but I needed a safe place to put it! Some day I may see about making it its own website, but I'll have to look more into copyright stuff), and, for those interested, it's called Greener Pastures by muggyweather (the name on the cover, however, is R. N. Muller- that's the name I write my books under lmao).
> 
> Also, fair warning, this is actually the 5th time I've tried writing this story over the past several years, and what I'm posting is technically the draft. I'm hoping that some semblance of an audience will convince me to finally write it all the way through.
> 
> Here's a link below if you're interested, I'll be trying to sort out a consistent posting schedule for it soon!
> 
>  https://my.w.tt/oTUYJtQDRO


End file.
